


The Chosen Few

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's thoughts when he is chosen to save the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Few

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo card prompt: Chosen One(s)

Matt barely managed to stay expressionless when his name was called out by the elders. All his hard work had paid... then he realised what it meant. 

For the first time what his father had spoken about was more than a possibility. He was one of the chosen few who would go back in time and stop the Great Disaster. 

What if he failed? What if he missed the moment to save the world? How could he live knowing it was his fault? 

And more than that... how would he feel if he succeeded and all his friends never were.


End file.
